


Pillow Pals

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is too tired, physically and mentally, to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Pals

Peter takes his house key out of his pocket and fits it into the lock by touch. He’s finding it impossible to keep his eyes open for just one minute because it’s 10 pm and he’s only just getting home now. It’s the end of a rough week and sometimes he wonders why he just doesn’t sleep on the cot in the conference room. If it wasn’t for Neal’s constant chattering in the car ride home, he probably would have fallen asleep at the wheel. He was too tired to drive him back to June’s, so Neal agreed to sleep on the downstairs couch. It’s not like he would have much time to sleep anyways. Neither of them would. As soon as the two of them are safely inside, Peter’s world fades to black.

Neal, being the more awake of the two, sits on the couch. Peter is already mostly unconscious as he falls in the most ungracious way possible on the couch and falls asleep resting against Neal’s side.

Elizabeth walks into the room when she hears the door close, signifying that her husband has finally returned home safe from another day of work. She smiles as she spots her husband sleeping on his partner’s shoulder and joins them on the couch.

“Does he know it’s your shoulder he’s sleeping on?” Elizabeth whispers.

“I don’t think he does. If he did, he probably wouldn’t be sleeping as soundly as he is right now. It’s been such a long week, and I don’t want to upset him by waking him up,” Neal answers.

“Is that the only reason?” Elizabeth wonders out loud.

“The only reason for what?” The young man responds.

“The only reason you’re not waking him up, and letting him sleep on your shoulder. I know how tired you must be, Neal. Wouldn’t you rather be sleeping right now yourself?”

“Don’t worry about me, Elizabeth. I’m tired, but not nearly as much as he is. You should have seen him this week. I’ve never seen him work so hard. He deserves to rest,” Neal says, a little uneasily.

“Okay. It’s just that I know how strong his arms are and what it’s like to be held by him. He’s a very tactile person, especially with the people he likes. I may have, on occasion, gone into work much later than I should have just so I could stay in his warm, loving embrace for a few minutes longer. I can’t fault anyone else who may have become addicted to his touch.” Elizabeth says in what Neal thinks is a surprisingly even tone.

Neal is still facing Peter on the couch so he can’t see the expression on her face. He can tell from the tone of her voice that she isn’t joking and is being quite serious. If he knows her as well as he thinks he does there is probably a look of sincere care and concern on her face.

“I’m still not sure what you are trying to say. Are are alluding to something? Yes, I have noticed the way he he puts a hand on my shoulder or the small of my back when he’s near me. But, like you said, he is a tactile person and I didn’t think anymore about it. As for right now, he’s just really exhausted and needed someone to lean on. I was nearby and I didn’t mind.”

Elizabeth sighs to herself and tries not to become frustrated. “Neal, what did I tell you about smooth talking in this house? You know there’s no place for that here.”

Neal runs a hand through the still sleeping, older man’s short hair in calm and even strokes. It has a calming effect on him.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. He’s a great friend and I enjoy being around him. He has an amazing presence, unlike anyone I have met before. I like that he needs me for something, even if it’s just to be his pillow.”

Elizabeth can almost see what Neal really wants to say on the tip of his tongue. She decides that she needs to ask Neal a question he can’t talk himself out of as easily.

“Tell me something. Honestly. Do you love him? It’s okay to tell me. I swear I’ll just listen if you want to talk about it.”

Neal lifts his gaze off of Peter and turns his head to face Elizabeth, while trying to keep the rest of his body as still as possible so his partner doesn’t wake up.

Neal looks into her eyes with sincerity and says, “He makes me feel good. I’ve never felt anything like it. He sees through my facade faster than anyone I have ever seen or even thought possible. It is more than a little unnerving. I don’t reflect very often on what our relationship means. I’m just grateful that it exists. I never wanted to analyze it because I was happy just to just enjoy what I have.”

“Do you think that is enough?”

Neal looks down at his toes and says, “No.”

“I don’t think so either. You are a beautiful person. I hate that you feel the way that you do. If he heard what you just said I think he would hate it too. You are a very perceptive person. You must know how he feels about you. You should also be cognizant of the fact he’s aware of the way you think about him. You were always good at taking what you want. What makes him different? We can’t figure it out.”

Neal’s gaze moves back to Elizabeth, now with a bewildered look in his eyes.

“We? You mean he told you about this? About me? Doesn’t that make you, uhhh... uncomfortable?” Neal is having difficulty keeping his voice low enough so he doesn’t wake the gentle giant sleeping on his shoulder from his slumber.

“I care so deeply for the two of you. And the only reason I would be uncomfortable is because I feel the same way too.”

Neal can’t believe what he is hearing, but he manages to keep his breathing even.

Elizabeth continues, “What I see is two people, for whom I would do anything for, in pain. A pain that can be so easily assuaged. This is just you and me talking right now. Are we wrong about this? Please tell me I’m not wrong about this.”

“You are truly and amazing woman, Elizabeth. So caring and so considerate. I would never want to take advantage of your undue kindness.”

“Undue kindness? You are not taking advantage of me. Not one bit. Please don’t think that. I love you. My love for you may not be nothing like your love for Peter, but it is there. I love you. I love the way you add to our lives. I love the way you are always there for Peter because sometimes he really needs it. I love how brave you are. Show me how brave you can be. Tell me what you are feeling right now.”

“I love you too, Elizabeth. And I do love him. I didn’t think I would, I didn’t think I could, but I do. I have changed so much since I have met you. And I am beginning to see that it is not for the worse, but for the better. I have both of you to thank for that. You believed in me, and I owe you so much because of it.”

Elizabeth notices Neal’s suddenly reddening eyes. She moves next to him on the couch close enough that she can hold him tight and rest her head on the shoulder that her husband isn’t currently occupying. “I know sweetie.” She says after she affectionately smooches his left cheek with a loud *mwah*.

The lip-smacking woke Peter up as eyelids started to crack open. As he slowly regains consciousness he realizes that he had been resting on his partner’s shoulder. He makes no attempt to move as he catches the eye contact from his wife on the other side of the couch. After seeing her smile, he stands up stretch his arms and legs.

“So what did I miss?” Peter says between yawns.

Neal answers, “I love you, Peter.” Neal doesn’t say anything else and he doesn’t have to. The knowing look that Peter gives him confirms his thinking.

Peter pulls Neal off the couch and into his arms and holds him firmly. Peter places a sleepy kiss on the other man’s lips. “I had a feeling. I love you too. Can we save the rest of the recap until the morning? Lets go upstairs to a real bed.”

Elizabeth stands up and faces Neal and questions, “Neal, you’ll be joining us, I hope?”

“Of course,” Neal struggles to stifle his own yawns, “I wouldn’t want Peter to go to sleep without his pillow."


End file.
